


sunsets last forever, and so do you

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even One Shots [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Even gives Isak's life purpose, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Isak longs for Even but Even feels the same so it's all good, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, i got inspired when talking to a friend about best friend crushes, this is really poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: isak sits at the edge of a cliff with his best friend beside him, and everything falls into place.alternative title: look at the stars, look how they shine for you





	sunsets last forever, and so do you

isak sat atop the cliff with even alongside him. the sun set in front of the pair, and it captured the attention of everyone passing by. as isak stared at the town below, he couldn’t help but feel at ease. the anxiety inside settled, and his internal self-hatred dissipated.

 

with his newfound self-respect and comfort in his own skin, his mind drifted to the boy next to him. past isak would’ve passed out from shame and repugnance if he knew that just one year later, he’d be daydreaming about someone of the same gender.

 

when asked about his future, where he saw himself 10 years from then, and how he defined happiness, love, and safety, he thought about bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and the most breathtaking laugh. he thought about the jokes that lingered in his mind even after the day was over, the words that replayed in his head at 3 a.m., and the teasing that turned his cheeks red. he thought about the handshakes that lasted a little too long, the hugs that were a little too tight, and the stares that were a little too intense. he fawned over the smirk he knew all too well and the smile that put the sun to shame. soft palms held isak’s universe, and crystal eyes reflected galaxies isak dreamed of discovering. butterflies stirred in his stomach at the mere mention of his best friend’s name.

 

isak bit his lip, swinging his feet back and forth, letting them dangle over the edge. the town below only consisted of a few tens of people, all closely knitted and supportive of one another. isak could’ve only prayed for such support when he was battling his inner desires a year ago. except, he had even, and that was more or less the same thing, better than anything isak could’ve dreamed for. the gray corners and dark shadows disappeared when he was with even. even’s presence silenced the demons that whispered violent thoughts into isak’s head. he could finally enjoy sunsets again.

 

soft music hummed through the air, soothing any trouble that bubbled in isak’s mind. glancing at the boy beside him, isak’s breath was taken away again. the city lights illuminated even’s features, and the warm glow from the sun could’ve made him easily mistaken for an angel. even peeked at isak, and the younger boy diverted his gaze. a small chuckle escaped even’s lips, and he shuffled his hand closer to isak’s, letting his fingers graze the other’s for a tad bit too long.

 

but to isak, it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> heyO, i wanted to write a piece that talked more about emotional and inner turmoil/feelings instead of actions and Things Happening(TM) for a change.
> 
> leave kudos if you enjoyed? maybe a comment? feedback? i love it all.


End file.
